


Test Subject

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Vaguely Implied Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strain of the prototype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Subject

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWind/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: lab coat.

Long nimble fingers hook over the driver, tugging him closer. Takatora is dizzy, dazed from testing the driver. He staggers a bit, as he's pulled in by the waist, his hands gripping at starched linen. 

Readings are being spat from a printer, but Ryouma ignores them, his focus on the swaying man edging closer and closer toward leaning on him.

"It'll get easier," he soothes, as Takatora's fingers slip from the edges of his lab coat, find their purchase gripping at his dress shirt. "This is just the prototype."

"Ah." Takatora nods as he gives in, leaning fully against Ryouma.


End file.
